


Stay hungry

by Cunla, our_love_to_admire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_love_to_admire/pseuds/our_love_to_admire
Summary: Однажды Тони Старк приехал на конференцию, а попал в безвыходное положение.





	Stay hungry

**Author's Note:**

> СоулмейтАУ, где у человека есть тату, обозначающее его родственную душу; в этой вселенной тоже есть комиксы. Каноничные травмы у персонажей.

**Тони**

Это было прекрасное утро понедельника: солнце пробивалось через листву деревьев, дул лёгкий ветерок, небо было лазурно-голубым и безоблачным. Люди спешили по своим делам — кто-то на работу, кто-то на учебу, кто-то на встречу с друзьями или раннее свидание. Тони стоял в Старбаксе и выжидающе смотрел на баристу, постукивая пальцами по стойке.

— Эээ... Непобедимый Бобер? — на лице сотрудника застыло страдальческое выражение. Скорее всего, он привык к тому, что посетители представлялись Человеком-пауком, Бараком Обамой и Леди Гагой, и не старался запомнить плоды их фантазии. Но вот беда — у Тони был один псевдоним для Старбакса. И бариста уже третий раз не мог его вспомнить.

— И снова нет. Клиентоориентированность у вас так себе, — притворно вздохнул Тони.

— Застенчивый медведь? Шаловливый кролик?

— Взрывоопасный Суслик. — Может, у него и дурацкое прозвище, но его родственную душу обозначал рисунок плюшевого медвежонка Тедди, так что Тони было плевать. — И проверьте, накопил ли я звёздочки на бесплатный напиток.

— Накопили, — с плохо скрываемым раздражением сказал бариста, и Тони, просияв, заказал в свой мокко дополнительные три сиропа и взбитые сливки.

— Когда думаешь столько, сколько я, нужно быть уверенным, что твоему организму достаточно глюкозы, — сказал он.

На самом деле именно сегодня думать ему предстояло не слишком много. Конференция, на которую он приехал, имела скорее рекламный характер, чем научный. Все заявленные в программе многочисленные выступления были короткими — не дольше часа, но Тони сократил бы их до одной минуты, уместив содержание в трёх предложениях: «Мы классные! Наш продукт самый лучший! Покупайте наш продукт за сто миллионов долларов!». Чтобы узнать что-то действительно полезное, нужно было все так же читать научные статьи и публикации. Впрочем, на таких мероприятиях можно было завести полезные знакомства и найти новые кадры. Во всей Америке вряд ли были люди, которые не знали о Старк Индастриз, но, как говорится, нет предела совершенству.

— Мятно-ванильно-шоколадный мокко с двойными сливками для Взрывоопасного Суслика, — уныло объявил бариста.

— Запомни это имя, парень, — подмигнул ему Тони и вышел из кофейни.

Впереди был длинный день.

**Баки**

Баки пропустил выходящего парня, одновременно набирая сообщение Стиву, зашел в Старбакс и окинул взглядом зал. Его занятия отменили из-за конференции, поэтому сегодня он был позже обычного, и самое оживленное время уже прошло — посетителей мало, а у стойки и вовсе пусто. Айфон высветил сообщение от Стива с согласием встретиться вечером, Баки ответил подмигивающим смайлом, прежде чем подошел сделать заказ.

— Добрый день, чего желаете? — бариста выглядел так, будто с большим удовольствием работал бы в аду.

— Капучино с двойной порцией молока, — сказал Баки.

— Размер?

— Венти.

— Имя?

Баки развеселило то, с каким подозрением смотрел на него бариста, так что он не удержался:

— Джеймс Бьюкенен.

— Окей, — со вздохом, будто наконец получил то, чего ожидал, сказал бариста: — один большой капучино с двойным молоком для мистера Мертвого президента. Ну хоть не продолжение зоопарка, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Баки протянул карту и спросил:

— Тяжелое утро?

— Да заходил только что один… бобер, — бариста напряг память. — Нет, суслик.

— Мой, наверное, потерявшийся, — пошутил Баки. У него действительно меткой был рисунок суслика с каким-то хитрым и внимательным выражением морды.

— Сочувствую, — ответил парень, возвращая карту.

— Вряд ли все настолько плохо.

От полного жалости взгляда Баки рассмеялся и пошел забрать заказ.

Он аккуратно обхватил стаканчик бионической ладонью, ощущая его объем и упругость. Это до сих пор было всегда некоторым шоком — после нескольких лет с обычным, мало функциональным протезом и еще года с прекрасным от Лимбитлесс Солюшенс. Теперь же он мог осязать. С настоящей рукой не сравнится, но Баки уже почти забыл, что значит иметь настоящую левую руку. После ранения он вообще боялся ходить с крюком до конца жизни. Тогда во многом из-за своей руки он и выбрал специальность для поступления.

Айфон засветился уведомлением о том, что первое выступление через пятнадцать минут. Благодаря декану весь календарь Баки пестрел напоминаниями. Коулсон делал рассылку о более-менее важных событиях всему профессорскому составу, считая это необходимым для поддержания дисциплины и эффективности. Хотя, стоило признать, это работало.

Баки зашел в холл факультета и, кивнув охраннику, прошел к лифтам. Не успел он протянуть руку к кнопке вызова, как перед ним открылись двери. Внутри лифт был пуст. Баки оглянулся по сторонам и вошел. У него было еще десять минут, чтобы заскочить в свой кабинет и выпить кофе.

**Тони**

Кофе оказался слишком сладким, даже приторным, но ему нравилось. Возможно, стоило попросить сделать его покрепче — после бессонной ночи за работой ранний подъем был мучителен. Особенно сейчас, когда ему предстояло произносить перед будущими инженерами воодушевляющую речь. Его бы кто воодушевил. За всю жизнь Тони произнес этих речей столько, что писать текст для каждой новой было все сложнее и сложнее. Но это было необходимо — можно быть сколь угодно гениальным ученым, но, если ты не способен продать своё изобретение, найти единомышленников, твой талант останется незамеченным. Тони был не только генеральным директором Старк Индастриз, но и ее лицом. И это лицо должно было всегда быть великолепным. От Старка требовалось блистать интеллектом, но не проявлять занудства, быть ироничным, но не становится невежливым, быть дипломатичным и вместе с тем неуклонно отстаивать интересы компании. Ах, да — и его шутки должны быть смешны как минимум восьмидесяти процентам слушателей. И никаких компрометирующих материалов в соцсетях.

Здание института, где проходила конференция, располагалось в паре минут от кофейни и встретило его чертовой рамкой металлодетектора.

Как он только мог об этом забыть.

Тони страдальчески закатил глаза — он ненавидел личный досмотр, ненавидел охранников, которые каждый раз разглядывали его карточку кардиостимулятора чуть ли не под микроскопом. Вот и в этот раз мужчина в форме, извиняясь, развёл руками — мол, я понимаю, что вы большая шишка, но безопасность превыше всего. Тони снял пиджак, ботинки, поднял руки, пока охранник проверял, не пытается ли он пронести в карманах оружие. Или наркотики. Или Диснейленд в заднице.

Наконец осмотр был завершен. Тони сверился с расписанием выступлений в телефоне — у него было еще порядка десяти минут, чтобы подняться на нужный этаж и проверить, все ли готово для доклада. Лифт никак не приходил. Тони ещё раз нетерпеливо нажал на кнопку вызова, но тот, будто издеваясь, поехал наверх. Он бросил взгляд на лестницу и решил не ждать. К тому же, после Айрон Мена в Барселоне подъем на шестой этаж был для него простой разминкой. Тони усмехнулся. Если бы кто-то сказал ему лет десять назад, что он в здравом уме будет регулярно заниматься спортом, он бы рассмеялся тому человеку в лицо, но теперь все вещи, которые помогали ему не чувствовать себя инвалидом, были его лучшими друзьями. Даже десятичасовой марафон. В конце концов, если приложить определенные усилия, в этом можно было найти свое, хоть и несколько извращенное, удовольствие.

— Мистер Старк! — на входе в конференц-холл его поймала симпатичная блондинка в очках. — Вы как раз вовремя.

— Доброе утро, мисс... Джексон, — прочитал он на ее бейдже и ослепительно улыбнулся.

Она покраснела.

— Пойдемте, нам нужно успеть все настроить до выступления.

Мисс Джексон провела его до стола, где было установлено оборудование, и нерешительно встала рядом.

— Так здорово, что кто-то вроде вас занимается благотворительностью.

Тони поднял голову от ноутбука, который подключал к проектору.

— Кто-то вроде меня?

— Человек, на которого хотят быть похожими, мистер Старк. Который верит в то, что делает.

«Который с утра проводит по два часа в тренажёрном зале, а вечером выпивает по четыре стакана виски,» — подумал Тони.

— Не все филантропы — разваливающиеся старики, пытающиеся выкупить себе место в раю.

Он вспомнил свой недавний разговор с директором благотворительного фонда — та рассказывала про одного из так называемых меценатов, который регулярно высылал им тонны шлепанцев. Сначала они были благодарны, потом осторожно намекнули, что сейчас более актуальными были бы лекарства и постельное белье, но тот был непреклонен — шлепанцы производила его компания, и у него регулярно оставались излишки нераспроданного товара.

— О, вы совсем не выглядите разваливающимся.

Тони подмигнул ей.

— Надеюсь, что и стариком тоже. Благодарю вас за помощь, мисс Джексон.

Конференц-зал наполнялся людьми. Тони открыл презентацию, и на экране появилось изображение двух мальчиков с протезами рук — один, в красной футболке, делал замах, собираясь нанести удар, другой, в синей, выставил бионическую руку перед собой, защищаясь. Тони любил эту фотографию — он сделал ее сам, когда в рамках пилотного проекта «Часовой» они установили протезы детям-инвалидам, и те начали изображать супергероев.

Он встал перед микрофоном и произнёс:

— Я знаю, что вы ждете от меня рассказа про наши технологии. Про то, как благодаря имплантированным в мозг электродам люди могут воспринимать протезы как собственные части тела. Но сначала я хотел бы поговорить о том, почему считаю то, чем мы занимаемся, таким важным. Почему мы делаем биопротезы, а не оружие.

**Баки**

К началу выступлений Баки все же опоздал. Сначала его перехватил Клинт с просьбой заменить его на завтрашних двух лекциях.

— Прости, что так внезапно, — сдвинув брови домиком и умоляюще глаза, сказал он. — У дочки перенесли важную игру в Биргемтоне с пятницы на завтра. Не хотим пропустить, поэтому выехать нужно еще сегодня.

— Коулсон в курсе? — спросил Баки, роясь на столе в поисках своего ежедневника. Давно стоило вести расписание в электронном виде, но привычка держать все на бумаге осталась у него еще с армии.

— Конечно! — воскликнул Клинт и добавил менее уверенно: — я вроде упоминал это, когда встретил его пару минут назад в коридоре.

— Лезешь в пасть тигру, — усмехнулся Баки.

— В среду ему скажу, ничего страшного не произойдет, — отмахнулся Клинт. — Ну, так что?

— В час и три?

— Да.

— У меня пусто. Тема и аудитория?

— Сто пятнадцать, — Клинт сунул ему папку с названием курса на обложке. — Здесь все, лекция номер восемь. Вводный, ты его и спросонья сможешь зачитать.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Баки. — Но ты мне должен.

— Конечно, старик. Ты ж меня знаешь, мое слово — кремень, — сказал Клинт уже из коридора.

— Скорее рафинад, — крикнул ему Баки.

— Всем расскажу, что ты считаешь меня сладким, Медвежонок Баки, — донеслось в ответ.

— Мелкий засранец, — пробормотал Баки с улыбкой — прозвище, которым его когда-то наградил Стив, прижилось сначала в армии, а теперь каким-то образом и среди знакомых. Он положил на край стола папку и ежедневник, сделал себе пометку, посмотрел на часы и выругался.

Когда он подошел к залу, первое выступление уже началось. На экране сиял логотип Старк Индастриз. Баки перевел взгляд на ее представителя — самого Тони Старка. Компанию вроде бы никто другой никогда и не представлял. Баки запомнил его по нескольким выступлениям во время онлайн-конференций и в записи — редко кто-то из разработчиков выглядел так, будто все окружающие являются его свитой. В жизни Старк оказался ниже, но точно так же излучал самоуверенность и энергию. Баки наконец нашел себе место, с которого было и видно, и слышно.

— Альтруизм — не только слово, которым нас пытаются раскрутить на пожертвование подозрительные люди, как думают некоторые, — говорил тем временем Старк залу. — Это и сила, движущая человечество вперед. Веками величайшие умы пытаются исправить ошибки природы, чтобы улучшить жизнь других людей или свою.

«Особенно свою», — подумал Баки, вспоминая заголовки новостей об очередном шикарном особняке, машине или тех попойках на скромную сотню гостей, которыми Тони Старк прославился несколько лет назад. Но все окружающие внимали ему с открытыми ртами, будто слышали пророка новой религии, а не восхваление компании, разработанных технологий и перспектив для работников.

— Я хочу, чтобы люди воспринимали свою травму не как трагедию, а как новый этап. Никто не может вернуть им конечность, но мы стараемся сделать их жизнь максимально комфортной и функциональной. Потому что только таким путем может двигаться прогресс.

Баки даже удивленно хмыкнул — эта мысль была ему более чем близка. Меньше всего в любой момент после ранения он хотел считать себя неполноценным. Именно это толкало его вперед, заставляло использовать все возможности для того, чтобы компенсировать потерю руки, и, в итоге, найти то, что он мог назвать своим делом и призванием. Сам или с помощью маркетологов, но Старк нашел ту точку, на которую было лучше всего давить.

Тот тем временем широко улыбнулся и указал на всех сидящих:

— И вы тоже часть этого. Все вы, будущие инженеры, должны внести свою лепту в прогресс всего человечества. И помните — вместе мы строим будущее!

Зрители зааплодировали, а несколько человек даже подскочили со своих мест, выкрикивая слова восхищения. Да, Тони Старк был настоящей звездой, умел производить впечатление и купался в лучах славы. Баки почти ждал, что за его спиной сейчас полукругом выстрелят фейерверки.

На сцену вышла ведущая.

— Спасибо за выступление, мистер Старк. Сейчас у желающих есть возможность задать вопросы.

Поднялся лес рук.

**Тони**

Выступление прошло хорошо — а так как в его жизни просто обязано было быть что-то плохое, уже в конце вечера, во время фуршета ему позвонила Пеппер и сообщила, что контракт с Бостон Динамикс сорвался.

— Даже не представляю, что могло пойти не так, — виновато сказала она. — Они вдруг пошли на попятную, говорят, у них высочайшая степень секретности, и они не готовы предоставить нам исходные коды проектов.

Тони устало потер лоб. Он, чего греха таить, был отличным руководителем, но иногда хотелось просто запереться в мастерской и не вылезать оттуда. Никаких упрямых баранов, которые отказываются от выгодного им же проекта. Никаких идиотов с отсутствующими дипломатическими навыками. Только гора интересных и необыкновенно важных задач, которые он, Тони, давно бы решил, если бы не приходилось исправлять за подчиненными их косяки.

— Раз уж я здесь, назначь с ними встречу на завтра. Придумаем, что делать с этими агентами ноль-ноль-семь.

— Ты же завтра возвращаешься в Нью-Йорк, забыл?

— Уже не возвращаюсь, — Тони вздохнул. — Продли мне бронь в гостинице на пару дней. И передай Диккенсу, что в его возрасте стыдно сообщать о том, что облажался, через других людей.

Тони положил трубку. Веселье вокруг было в самом разгаре — бесплатное пиво и вино сделали свое дело, и окружающие общались между собой куда менее официально. Что ж, теперь у него был свободный вечер. Можно было расслабиться и выпить — благо алкоголь на фуршете был вполне приличный. Или погулять по городу, посмотреть достопримечательности и вспомнить времена учебы в МИТ. Или все-таки выпить.

— О, да это же Тони Старк! — его размышления были прерваны самым грубым образом. Он оглянулся и увидел, что через толпу к нему решительно направляется очень пьяное тело мужчины лет тридцати. В одной руке у тела была открытая бутылка пива, которой оно угрожающе размахивало. — Оч-чень приятно! Вы, можно сказать, мой пример для подражания! — тело схватило Тони за руку и, прежде чем тот опомнился, начало ее яростно трясти. — Я читал вашу работу по нейро...сетям, — незнакомец икнул, — и это лучше... лучше, чем глоток ледяного пива... утром после пьянки.

Он опасно пошатнулся, так что Тони пришлось схватить его за локоть, чтобы удержать в вертикальном положении.

— Тебе бы уединиться с белым другом, приятель, — сказал он, нахмурившись.

Этот мужчина напомнил его самого много лет назад, практически в другой жизни, еще до ранения. Тогда Тони напился почти до такого же состояния на день рождения корпорации и сначала высказал каждому члену совета директоров все, что думает о них, а затем начал публично признаваться Пеппер в любви. Хорошо хоть без эпитетов про пиво обошелся. Не самый худший его позор, но в первой десятке. Те несколько лет он просто не умел вовремя останавливаться.

— У меня есть кое-какие идеи как уменьшить время отклика, и мы могли бы... — продолжал незнакомец. Тони прислушался, надеясь, что это не просто пьяный бред, — могли бы… извините… — Не договорив, парень перегнулся пополам и начал кашлять.

— Вот черт, — прошипел Тони.

— Скотт! Твою мать, когда ты успел так надраться?! — к ним быстро подошел еще один парень, уже, к счастью, трезвый. — Можешь идти? Господи, пожалуйста, не блюй прямо здесь.

Он попытался помочь Скотту опереться на его плечо, и Тони обратил внимание, что левая рука у него — роботизированный протез. Пьяный тем временем с удивительной решимостью вырвался.

— Баки! Ты разве не видишь? Я разговариваю с самим Тони Старком!

На них стали оглядываться окружающие, и трезвый парень закатил глаза, вздыхая, будто вынужден общаться с ребенком. Тони все это внезапно развеселило — слишком много в его жизни было пьянок, чтобы относиться к такому серьезно. К тому же, еще пять минут назад вечер обещал быть чрезвычайно скучным. И Тони хотелось вытянуть из этого Скотта подробности его идеи или убедиться, что это действительно был алкогольный бред.

— Где у вас здесь уборная? — спросил он.

— Нужно отвести его наверх. Этот дурень и так вечно под угрозой увольнения, только пьяного дебоша не хватало. Прошу прощения...

— Меньше слов, больше дела, — Тони аккуратно, но жестко взял Скотта за предплечье. — Хоть наверх, хоть вниз, главное, чтобы там был унитаз.

Путь до туалета они преодолели довольно успешно, не считая того момента, когда Скотт с истошным воплем: «Родной ты наш!» попытался поцеловать Тони куда-то в ухо. Им с Баки («Что за странное имя? Похоже на кличку грустного бульдога, с которым никто не хочет дружить», — подумал Тони) приходилось одновременно удерживать Скотта от излияния чувств и при этом не давать ему упасть. Наконец, бесконечные три лестничных пролёта закончились, дверь уборной захлопнулась за ними, и Скотт резво кинулся к унитазу.

— Спасибо, — сказал Баки и тут же схватил Скотта за воротник рубашки, когда тот опасно накренился вперед. Тони придержал несчастного за плечо, и вдвоем им все-таки удалось спасти его от удара головой о бачок.

— А вы умеете веселиться, — хмыкнул Тони, пытаясь отодвинуться подальше — насколько это позволяла тесная кабинка — от Скотта, которого выворачивало наизнанку.

— Как умеем, — улыбнулся Баки и протянул ему руку. — Я Джеймс, для друзей — Баки.

«А парень очень симпатичный», — подумал Тони, пытаясь понять серые или голубые у него глаза. В любом случае, цвет был интересным. Как и сам Джеймс-Баки — преподаватель с по-хипстерски длинными волосами и роботизированным протезом левой руки.

— Нет более сближающего занятия, чем забота о пьяном товарище, — Тони протянул ладонь в ответ.

Скотт между ними глухо застонал.

— Воды, — прохрипел он.

Они подняли его на ноги и подтащили к умывальнику. Скотт зачерпнул в ладони воды, попытался ее выпить, в итоге засунул голову в раковину и начал жадно хлебать прямо из-под крана.

— Тебе бы умыться, — сказал Баки.

— У меня есть идея получше, — Тони включил холодную воду на полную мощность и запихнул голову Скотта под ледяную струю. Тот заорал и дернулся, но Тони крепко его держал.

— Ты не утопишь его? — с беспокойством спросил Баки.

— У меня в этих делах большой опыт, не беспокойся, — уверенно ответил он.

Скотт вертелся, разбрызгивая воду вокруг. Так что когда Тони, наконец, его отпустил, мокрыми по пояс оказались все трое. Скотт сразу же обмяк и повис в держащих руках. Его била мелкая дрожь, и он все еще казался пьяным.

— Что-то не выглядит особенно эффективным методом? — с сарказмом в голосе сказал Баки, осматривая свои мокрые пиджак и рубашку.

— Скажи спасибо, что его больше не выворачивает, — огрызнулся Тони.

— Хей, я благодарен хотя бы за то, что не один с ним вожусь. Тем более, что у тебя явно есть дела поважнее.

— К счастью, нет, — дернул плечом Тони. — Черт, он тяжелый. Надо его куда-нибудь прислонить.

Баки подхватил безвольное тело Скотта под левую руку, и они вдвоем усадили его на пол у свободной стены.

— Сколько мы уже тут? — Баки достал айфон и посмотрел на экран. — Черт, телефон разрядился, а я еще должен успеть на встречу.

Тони полез в карман за своим и чертыхнулся — брюки были насквозь мокрыми, и айфон не реагировал на попытки его включить.

— Могу оплатить ремонт телефона, — Тони с удивлением посмотрел на Баки. — Как извинение за испорченный вечер.

— Во-первых, это не ты его сломал, — ответил он, засовывая уже бесполезный айфон в обратно в карман. — Во-вторых, я могу купить тысячу таких телефонов. Ладно, давай поймаем твоему другу такси, и ты отправишься на встречу, а я — ещё куда-нибудь.

Баки кивнул.

— Думаю, все уже разошлись, так что нас вряд ли кто-то увидит.

Он подошел к двери и дернул за ручку, но та не поддалась. Дернул еще раз, уже сильнее, навалился на дверь всем телом — безрезультатно.

— Кажется, кто-то пропустил день рук в спортзале? — усмехнулся Тони, хлопнул тыльной стороной ладони по плечу Баки, чтобы тот отошел, и попытался сам открыть дверь. — Нас что, заперли? — он с силой постучал в дверь кулаком. — Эй! Кто-нибудь!

— Наташа закрывает весь этаж после восьми вечера, — Баки тяжело вздохнул, запустив пальцы в волосы. Из-за влаги несколько прядей теперь завивались, что отнюдь не делало его менее симпатичным. — Как я только мог про это забыть.

— Кто такая Наташа? — спросил Тони. — Ваша необыкновенно ответственная уборщица?

Баки посмотрел на него почему-то с ужасом в глазах.

— Доктор наук. И она очень беспокоится, чтобы никто не делал ничего в лабораториях без ее контроля.

— А! — съязвил Тони. — Прости, я перепутал этот адронный коллайдер с унитазом.

— Ничего страшного. Я, в отличие от Наташи, не натяну тебе глаза на задницу за такую ошибку.

Тони присвистнул.

— Все серьезно.

— Как разряд тока.

— Кстати, — Тони отошел от двери, — раз уж оба наших телефона бесполезны, может быть, у Скотта поищем?

Тот все еще сидел у стены, протянув вперед ноги. Баки кивнул, подошел и сел на корточки рядом. Тот никак не отреагировал.

— Скотт, — Баки щёлкнул пальцами у него перед лицом, — ты здесь? С нами?

Скотт промычал что-то невразумительное, и Баки, поняв, видимо, что ничего добиться от него не выйдет, обшарил карманы его брюк. Вынул он гору чеков, несколько прилипших к ним мармеладных мишек, крышку от пивной бутылки, какой-то ключ и фотографию девочки с огромным плюшевым муравьем. Телефона у Скотта не было. Тони критически осмотрел Баки. Тот был выше и вообще крупнее, а через мокрую рубашку прорисовывались крепкие мышцы. Тони взял его за здоровое плечо и слегка сжал пальцы. «Наверное, это выглядит невежливо и странно», — запоздало подумал он.

— Я пытаюсь понять, хватит ли у тебя сил выломать дверь, — пояснил он удивлённо посмотревшему на него Баки.

— Возможно, — печально усмехнулся Баки. — А потом я выломаю ещё и дверь в институт, потому что после таких выходок, скорее всего, получу мощный пинок под зад.

— Хочешь, я скажу, что взял вас в заложники и требовал продать секретные разработки? Скотт героически напился, чтобы не проболтаться, а ты освободил вас. Тоже героически, разумеется.

— Тогда мне придется тебя связать. Или ударить по голове.

— Предпочту первое, — усмехнулся Тони и мысленно понадеялся, что парень не гомофобен. Никакого отвращения на лице Баки не появилось. Это радовало, потому что, похоже, они застряли тут надолго. Тони оглядел помещение туалета — ни окон, ни вентиляционных люков.

— Если сработает противопожарная тревога, сюда же придут?

— Отличная идея! У тебя есть зажигалка?

— ...и это первый раз за много лет, когда я жалею, что не курю. Вся надежда на это вместилище пороков, — Тони кивнул в сторону Скотта. — В его карманах точно ничего не осталось?

— Нет. Разве что ты умеешь высекать искру из мармеладных медвежат.

— Я, конечно, горяч, но не настолько. Что ж, тогда нам остаётся только одно, — Тони снял пиджак, кинул его на пол и сел сверху, прислонившись спиной к стене. — Наслаждаться обществом друг друга, — он приглашающе похлопал рядом с собой, — ну и обществом Скотта, конечно же. Он что-то говорил про уменьшение лага между передачей команды от мозга в датчик. Или это алкоголь решил, что он гениальный учёный?

— Как ни странно, не алкоголь, — Баки сел рядом. — Черт, твой пиджак, наверное, стоит кучу денег. Так вот, Скотт обычно болтает обо всем, кроме работы, а потом публикует какие-то совершенно невероятные вещи. Поговори с ним, когда он протрезвеет.

— Думаю, этот момент наступит не слишком скоро.

— Он обычно весь день в лаборатории, так что ты легко его найдёшь. Если, конечно, не собираешься уезжать. — Баки достал было телефон, но, видимо, вспомнил, что он разряжен, и засунул обратно в карман. — Интересно, сколько сейчас времени? К утру Стив, наверное, всю полицию на уши поднимет.

Тони посмотрел на свои наручные часы.

— Девять вечера, — сказал он. — Стив?

— Мой лучший друг. Это со Стивом я должен был встретиться, а он иногда слишком сильно волнуется за меня.

— Ну, возможно, силами Национальной гвардии нас бы тут обнаружили еще до утра. Но это слишком напоминает ложный вызов и напрасное растрачивание сил органов правопорядка. Тут опасностей даже теоретических нет, — хмыкнул Тони. — За исключением биологического оружия в лице нашего друга.

— Отлично, в случае зомби-апокалипсиса я знаю, где спастись.

Тони прикрыл глаза и прислонился затылком к холодному кафелю. Все это напоминало ему одну историю. Времени до утра было много, и Тони прикинул, что интереснее его будет провести за болтовней, чем в попытках заснуть.

— Как-то раз мы устроили вечеринку в вампирском стиле. Купили в магазине для Хэллоуина имитацию крови, разлили ее, вымазали лица белилами и, само собой, закупили много алкоголя. И мой друг — Роуди — достаточно быстро напился до нужной кондиции, пошёл в туалет, закрылся там и заснул. Мы как-то сначала про него забыли, а потом решили, что он умер. Дверь выломать нам в голову не пришло, зато пришла прекрасная мысль попросить Джарвиса — моего помощника — разобраться с этим. Ну, Джарвис проанализировал красные потеки по всему полу и стенам, не двигающегося Роуди в туалете и вызвал полицию. Я потом долго объяснял, что Джарвис — искусственный интеллект, и его нельзя оштрафовать за ложный вызов.

— И что в итоге? Оштрафовали?

— Да, — Тони вытянул ноги, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. — Только не Джарвиса, а меня.

Баки улыбнулся.

Где-то в трубах пробежала вода, но в остальном наступившую тишину ничто не нарушало.

— Меня до этого еще нигде не запирали, — сказал Баки через некоторое время. — Хотя... Ещё давно, в армии, у нас была секретная база на заброшенном складе. И оказалось, что ее обнаружили, и за нами пришел целый взвод. На базе оставались только мы со Стивом, и пути к отступлению у нас не было — из склада был только один выход.

— И вас взяли в плен? — спросил Тони и тут же подумал, что сказал лишнего. Но Баки улыбнулся.

— Нет. Это был склад игрушек, и я не придумал ничего умнее, чем зарыться в гору плюшевых... Скотт, что с тобой?

Баки резко вскочил на ноги и подтащил булькающего Скотта к унитазу.

— Твои методы признаны несостоятельными по всем пунктам, — укоризненно сказал он. — Он так и не протрезвел, и его все еще тошнит.

— На мне и Роуди всегда срабатывало, — пожал плечами Тони в ответ.

Они вместе помогли выглядящему абсолютно несчастным Скотту умыться и усадили его обратно на пол — тот благодарно вздохнул и тут же оглушительно захрапел.

— Прекрасный аккомпанемент для прекрасной беседы, — сказал Тони. — Попробуй зажать ему нос?

— А он не задохнется?

— В любом случае, он хотя бы перестанет издавать эти отвратительные звуки.

— И после этого ты ещё говоришь что-то про гуманизм? — сказал Баки с укоризной, но его глаза смеялись.

— Мы избавим его от страданий в виде последующего похмелья. По-моему, это вполне гуманно.

Тони хотел спросить, чем же закончилась история со складом, но внезапно подумал — кто знает, насколько эти воспоминания травматичны для Баки? И решил подождать, пока тот сам вернётся к этой теме. Он поежился — рубашка так и не высохла, а кафель был холодным. Баки снова сел рядом, так что их плечи соприкасались, он был горячим, как печка, поэтому Тони решил не отодвигаться. Хотя, говоря откровенно, он бы не отодвинулся, даже если бы ему было тепло.

Историю про склад Баки так и не закончил, видимо, забыл. Зато начал рассказывать про коллег с факультета.

— Вот, например, Коулсон. Декан, светлейшая голова, а как-то раз скачал вирус, который распространился по всей институтской сети. Он хотел купить себе костюм Капитана Америки и пойти в нем на Комик-Кон. Но сайт, на который он перешёл по ссылке «Такого Капитана Америку вы ещё не видели!» оказался не простым. Да и костюм, честно говоря, имел отверстия в непривычных для супергероя местах.

— Может быть, хоть это сделало его терпимым, — со смешком сказал Тони. — Эти... ползунки, в которых его обычно изображают, выглядят ужасающе.

Баки расхохотался.

— Ползунки. Хорошо, что Фил этого не слышит.

— Ну... трико. Рейтузы, — пожал плечами Тони. — А насчёт вируса — недавно я удалил всю музыку с айфона. Хотел синхронизировать данные, и оп — вся моя музыкальная коллекция покинула меня. А ведь моя голова, смею надеяться, не темнее головы вашего декана.

Будто в подтверждение его слов Скотт оглушительно всхрапнул.

— А ведь у меня завтра встреча, — Тони посмотрел на часы.

— А у меня — лекции, — хмыкнул Баки.

Он зажал Скотту приоткрытый рот ладонью, и тот протестующе замычал. Тогда Баки придержал его подбородок бионической ладонью — и наконец воцарилась блаженная тишина.

— Часов в шесть утра должна прийти уборщица, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, она не будет слишком удивлена.

— И не вызовет полицию, — хмыкнул Тони.

— Не думаю. Черт, нам определенно надо поспать.

— Ну, трансформировать часы в кровать я, к сожалению, не могу. Так что придется спать сидя.

— Можешь опереться на меня, если тебе так будет удобнее, — сказал Баки.

Тони осторожно положил голову ему на здоровое плечо. Было неудобно, и шея сразу же затекла. Пришлось сползти по стене ниже, чтобы стало хоть каплю комфортнее.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он. — Не мог предположить, что буду заперт в туалете в такой отличной компании.

— Спасибо, — фыркнул Баки. — Я думаю, если бы Скотт слышал тебя, ему было бы очень приятно.

Тони хотел отшутиться, но мысли ворочались тяжело и гораздо больше хотелось просто закрыть глаза. Что он и сделал.

Проснулся Тони от истошного вопля. И первым, что увидел, открыв глаза, была испуганная женщина со шваброй в руке. Значит, их все-таки открыли. За ночь они с Баки незаметно сползли на пол, и теперь Тони лежал у него на груди, обняв поперёк живота. В голове промелькнула мысль, что, не будь их ложем пол туалета, это пробуждение можно было бы назвать весьма приятным.

— Доброе утро! — Тони лучезарно улыбнулся и сел. — Прекрасный денек сегодня, не правда ли?

— Мисс Романова случайно заперла нас вчера, — Баки сонно потер глаза. — Большое спасибо, что выпустили.

Вдвоем они транспортировали Скотта, который все еще спал, и даже выстрел из пушки не был способен его разбудить, на третий этаж.

— Д.Б.Барнс, — прочитал Тони на табличке.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен.

— Что ж, теперь понятно, почему «Баки». В собственный кабинет его закинуть нельзя?

— От его кабинета у меня ключей нет, — сказал Баки. — Придержи его, пока я открою.

Наконец Скотт был уложен на диванчик Вздохнув с облегчением, Баки подхватил свои вещи и запер дверь.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — спросил Тони. — А если ему станет плохо?

— Если он вдруг решит покинуть кабинет в поисках приключений, плохо будет не только ему, но и его научной карьере.

— Похоже, тебе она важна больше, чем ему.

— У Скотта развод и сложный период, — вздохнул Баки.

— Я не собираюсь кого-либо осуждать, — пожал плечами Тони и взглянул на часы. — Надо же, я даже успеваю выпить кофе и привести себя в порядок. Не хочешь составить компанию? Я про кофе, конечно.

— Почему бы и нет, — подумав, сказал Баки. — Тут напротив Старбакс.

Бариста встретил его традиционно кислой физиономией.

— Фраппучино с двойным шотом эспрессо, — Тони повернулся к Баки, который только что поставил телефон на зарядку у одного из столиков. — А тебе?

— Капуччино. Брось, я сам способен заплатить за кофе.

— Мне нужно набрать двенадцать звездочек, чтобы получить бесплатный напиток.

Баки открыл было рот, очевидно, намереваясь возразить, но тут его телефон зазвонил — так что Тони, улыбаясь, протянул карточку.

— Для Баки и Взрывоопасного Суслика, — сказал он.

**Баки**

Баки принял вызов и поднес телефон к уху, уже заранее зная, что сейчас услышит.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

— Так меня только мама называла, когда злилась.

— Я не твоя мама, но я очень злюсь.

— Прости, Стив, — полным раскаянья голосом сказал Баки. — Из-за Скотта я вчера застрял в здании университета, а телефон, как назло, разрядился.

— Но сейчас тебя там нет.

— Постой, ты был у меня на работе?

— Да, а сейчас я второй раз на пороге твоего дома. Потому что ни в одном участке или больнице тебя не было и дома тоже. Поэтому я двадцать минут выпытывал информацию у вашего охранника.

— Но он же по служебной инструкции не должен сообщать о передвижении преподавателей. Ты заставил человека нарушить закон?

— Баки, если тебя не будет здесь через три секунды, я подумаю о том, чтобы самому нарушить парочку законов.

— Десять минут.

— Пять.

— Уже бегу.

Баки отключился и повернулся к стойке, ища взглядом Тони. Но тот уже подошел, протягивая ему стаканчик с кофе.

— Тебя наконец нашли?

— Да. Нужно успеть встретиться со Стивом перед работой.

— Ладно, — кивнул Тони. — Тогда… до встречи.

— Да, — Баки улыбнулся, вспоминая ночь. — Был приятно провести время. Ты оказался не таким пафосным засранцем, как я ожидал.

— Иди в задницу, — закатил глаза Тони и пошел к выходу. — Ты даже и двенадцати процентов моего величия не видел.

— Это ты про вампирскую вечеринку или обновление айфона? — поддел его Баки, идя следом.

— Что это за шантаж?

Они остановились на краю тротуара, чтобы не мешать прохожим.

— Ну, вряд ли журналисты много заплатят за эти истории.

— А ты начни с того, что провел ночь с Тони Старком. Они сто лет не вспоминали о моей бисексуальности, это будет почти свежо.

— Приберегу это щедрое предложение на черный день, — усмехнулся Баки. Прямо сейчас ему хотелось бесконечно перешучиваться с Тони, но нужно было спешить, чтобы успеть поговорить со Стивом, принять душ и переодеться до лекций. Он кивнул себе за спину. — Мне пора, — он сделал шаг назад, — увидимся?

Тони надел солнечные очки, но тепло улыбался ему.

— Я тут еще на несколько дней, так что точно увидимся.

— Отлично. До скорого.

— Пока.

Баки, наконец, развернулся и зашагал в сторону своего дома.

Возле которого, сложив руки на груди, его ждал Стив.

— Прости, — крикнул Баки еще издалека, — не мог быстрее.

Он пытался состроить виноватое выражение лица, но задушить улыбку не получалось. Стив нахмурился и окинул его своим фирменным внимательным взглядом.

— Это Скотт тебя таким счастливым сделал?

— Нет, — Баки подошел и потянулся обнять Стива. Тот как обычно крепко обнял в ответ. — Хотя он несколько поспособствовал.

Баки отстранился и подошел к двери, доставая ключ.

— Давай уже подробности, — с любопытством сказал Стив.

— Вчера на фуршете после конференции Скотт напился и пристал к Тони Старку со своими идеями.

Они поднялись на второй этаж и встали у двери квартиры Баки.

— Стой, — Стив поднял ладонь, пока тот вставлял ключ в замок, — ты про того самого Тони Старка?

— Именно, — Баки открыл дверь, и они вошли. — И, мало того, Скотт чуть не начал блевать посреди зала. Так что пришлось срочно тащить его в туалет. К счастью, Тони мне помог. Но потом нас заперли внутри, и, в итоге, мы всю ночь провели на полу в туалете.

— И ты предлагаешь мне поверить, — Стив опять сложил руки на груди и недоверчиво уставился на него, — что вот эта счастливая рожа у тебя не после свидания, а от ночных бдений над перепившим Скоттом?

— Вместе с Тони Старком, — добавил Баки, ставя айфон на зарядку.

— Он что, от бессонницы решил выдать тебе грант?

Баки закатил глаза и прошел в спальню, стягивая измятые пиджак и рубашку.

— Нет, мы просто болтали. Он приятный малый.

— Окей.

— Нет, правда, — Баки зашел в ванную, прикрыл дверь и крикнул из-за нее. — Найди что-нибудь на кухне, я быстро в душ.

Когда он появился на кухне через двадцать минут уже в свежей одежде, Стив ел яичницу. Такая же порция стояла на тарелке с другой стороны стола.

— Ты мой спаситель, — воскликнул Баки, собирая правой рукой влажные волосы в пучок, уселся и принялся за еду.

— И что у вас со Старком было, что ты теперь светишься и называешь его «Тони»? — как бы невзначай спокойным тоном спросил Стив.

Баки чуть не подавился и посмотрел на него.

— Ничего, — Стив поднял бровь, без слов намекая, насколько не верит этому. — Нет, правда, — повторил Баки. И, вздохнув, добавил: — Хотя я бы не против что-то иметь.

— Умеешь ты выбрать высокую цель, Медвежонок Баки, — Стив встал, помыл тарелку, налил себе чай в кружку и снова сел напротив. — А что этот приятный малый? Есть шансы?

Баки запихнул в рот последний кусок яичницы и пожал плечами.

— Он упомянул о своей бисексуальности. Флиртовал, хотя, думаю, это просто часть его обычного общения. И предположил, что мы еще увидимся до его отъезда.

— Довольно неплохо, — Стив кивнул, сделал глоток чая и хитро улыбнулся. — А на суслика он не похож?

Баки дотянулся до висевшего рядом на крючке полотенца и кинул в него. Стив со смехом увернулся.

— То, что у вас с Пегги метки сошлись, еще не означает, что эти ребусы обладают каким-то волшебным свойством.

— Ну да, конечно, — протянул Стив. — Ты не веришь в родственные души только потому, что над твоим золотистым сусликом несколько раз пошутили.

— И это тоже, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Что вообще должен означать этот суслик?

— Может, твоя родственная душа любит припрятать еду в защечных мешках или впадает на зиму в спячку? — невинным тоном спросил Стив.

— Эта шутка устарела еще в прошлом веке, — закатил глаза Баки. — Хуже только то, как из-за тебя ко мне прилипла эта глупая кличка.

— Классика не устаревает, — нравоучительным тоном отозвался Стив. — Перестань, ты обожал в детстве того игрушечного медвежонка. А история со складом была просто божественным знамением, — закончил он, уже едва сдерживая смех.

— Сначала склонил человека к преступлению, теперь богохульствуешь, — поддел его Баки. — Как же ты теперь будешь вдохновлять детей?

— Детям достаточно, чтобы я дал подержать шлем или надеть маску.

Баки рассмеялся и встал, чтобы помыть тарелку.

— Прости, что так вышло, — сказал он искренне, — жаль, что я не мог тебя никак предупредить.

— Главное, что с тобой все в порядке, Баки. Но Скотт заслужил адскую головную боль.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, что он бы в данный момент предпочел сдохнуть, — ухмыльнулся Баки. Он бросил взгляд на настенные часы. — Черт, мне надо идти. Ко всему прочему, вчера Клинт попросил заменить его на двух лекциях.

Стив поднялся, сполоснул кружку и поставил ее в сушилку.

— Мне тоже скоро на смену, — он коротко обнял Баки, подхватил свою куртку и пошел к выходу, — созвонимся.

— Обязательно. Спасибо за завтрак.

Стив улыбнулся и махнул на прощание рукой.

Баки выпил стакан сока, быстро почистил зубы, собрал вещи и вышел. Было уже семь часов, первое собственное занятие у него начиналось в девять, а лекции Клинта он еще даже не открывал.

В кабинете все еще лежал пластом Скотт. Баки подошел к нему и слегка потряс за плечо.

— Ты живой?

— Нет, — хрипло и с мукой в голосе ответил тот.

— Плохо, — ухмыльнулся Баки, — потому что работу никто не отменял.

— Пристрели меня, — умоляюще протянул Скотт.

— Нет, ты должен жить и страдать от похмелья, потому что из-за тебя мне пришлось всю ночь сидеть в туалете.

— Где твое сострадание?

— В алкозельцере, который я тебе захватил.

Скотт тут же открыл глаза, сел и схватил таблетки и воду, что Баки ему протянул.

— Я на тебе женюсь, — прошептал он бутылке.

— Не думаю, что такие браки уже разрешены, — рассмеялся Баки, подошел к столу и открыл папку Клинта. — Кстати, Тони Старк все-таки услышал что-то дельное в твоих словоизлияниях и заинтересовался.

— Что? — переспросил Скотт, прервавшись на середине глотка и чуть не залив все вокруг водой.

— Я посоветовал ему поговорить с тобой, когда ты протрезвеешь.

Скотт со стоном упал на диван.

— Я уже думал, что все просрал.

— Ты бы лучше беспокоился о том, чтобы твои вчерашние подвиги не дошли до Коулсона.

Скотт махнул рукой и остался лежать со счастливой улыбкой на лице.

Баки больше его не тормошил, занимаясь подготовкой. К девяти он уже разобрался с планом и материалами занятий, взял все необходимое для первой лекции и собрался. Скотт тихо похрапывал на диване. Баки подошел и слегка пнул его по ноге.

— Какое у тебя сегодня расписание?

Скотт зашевелился и медленно сел, потирая руками лицо.

— Вроде несколько лекций днем.

— Уверен?

— Не очень.

— Пошли, доведу тебя до кабинета. Наташа вроде должна быть сейчас на месте.

Скотт кивнул и поднялся. Хоть его все еще немного пошатывало, помощи или поддержки Баки не потребовалось. Оставив Скотта в уже собственном кабинете и попросив Наташу проконтролировать, чтобы тот пришел в себя к занятиям, он наконец пошел на лекцию.

К пяти Баки чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон. Сказались почти бессонная ночь и два лишних занятия. Он медленно шел по коридору, радуясь, что на сегодня все, и прикидывал мысленно, чем заняться дальше. Стив был еще на дежурстве, хотя к нему можно было заскочить и принести извинительные пончики. Или можно было зайти заказать пиццу навынос, поужинать дома и выспаться. Он бы рассмотрел еще вариант, но телефона Тони у него все равно не было.

Баки достал ключ и повернул к своему кабинету. Возле двери которого, печатая что-то на айфоне, стоял Тони. Баки замер на секунду, против воли сразу расплылся в улыбке и подошел.

— Привет, — окликнул он, — какими судьбами?

Тони поднял взгляд — сейчас он был без очков, темные глаза сияли, и немного хитрое выражение его лица показалось Баки отчего-то знакомым.

— Заскочил к Скотту обсудить его идею, а потом он подсказал, где тебя найти. Не против, если я угощу тебя ужином?

— Я только за. Есть хочу жутко, — ответил Баки. — Только закину вещи.

— Окей, — Тони зашел с ним в кабинет и, пока Баки собирался, подошел к стене с фотографиями и дипломами. — Это твое подразделение?

На снимке был весь их взвод во время недолгого отдыха на базе. Глядя на загорелые улыбающиеся лица, Баки будто бы снова почувствовал ту жару от палящего солнца.

— Да, — ответил Баки, подойдя ближе. — Стив вон, в центре.

— Блондин-здоровяк?

— Да. Хотя до старших классов он был тем еще хлюпиком, пока не смог купировать астму и еще пару болячек. При этом вечно ввязывался в драки с хулиганами и искал приключений на свою задницу. Мы и в армию из-за за его желания бороться с тираном пошли.

— Настоящий Капитан Америка, — пошутил Тони.

— Ага, — рассмеялся Баки. — Самое забавное, что наш взвод даже прозвали Ревущей командой.

— Поддерживаешь с ними связь?

— Почти со всеми, — кивнул Баки. Да, Ирак стал для него не самым приятным воспоминанием, но ребята в этом не виноваты. — Часть все еще в армии, четверо на гражданке, а Стив — пожарный.

— В каком году ты там был? — после паузы спросил Тони.

— С середины две тысячи шестого по март две тысячи седьмого, когда меня ранило, — он приподнял протез.

Тони кивнул, сделал почти незаметный вдох и как будто выпрямился весь, подобрался. Баки впервые видел его таким напряженным. Но раньше, чем он задал вопрос, Тони сказал:

— Я был ранен в сентябре. Тоже две тысячи седьмой, и тоже Ирак, — тон его был намеренно спокойный, даже немного шутливый. Баки стало за него больно. — Приехал демонстрировать оружие, которое тогда производила Старк Индастриз, детище моего отца. Вернулся я уже с искусственным сердечным клапаном. И оружие больше не произвожу.

Баки помедлил, не зная, не будет ли жест лишним, но сжал его плечо живой рукой. Он не знал, что сказать, и одновременно хотел сказать слишком много. Даже то, что он сам имел сходный опыт, не делало тему ни на каплю проще.

— Все, что не убивает, делает нас сильнее, не так ли? — Тони повернулся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Баки видел, что все это ему не просто далось, но во взгляде Тони не было жалости к себе. Зато в нем с лихвой было надежды и упрямства. От этого взгляда хотелось жить.

— Так, — улыбнулся Баки. Улыбка Тони стала теплой, как утром. И Баки за секунду понял, как близко они стоят, и насколько просто было бы сейчас просто чуть наклониться, чтобы его поцеловать. Эта мысль прошлась жаркой волной по позвоночнику. Баки отвел взгляд и сделал шаг назад — Тони решит, что он последний извращенец, если после тяжелых воспоминаний его тянет на секс.

— Ты предлагал ужин, а я знаю отличное место, — сказал он, забирая свою куртку.

— Окей, будь моим гидом.

— Не думаю, что Кембридж сильно изменился со времени твоей учебы.

Тони присвистнул.

— Мне стоит волноваться, что ты знаешь обо мне слишком много?

— Дальше Википедии и статей в научно-популярных журналах я не заходил, а они не склонны распространять слухи.

— Смотря кто пишет, — пожал плечами Тони. Он отодвинул манжету, посмотрел на часы: — Половина шестого. Мы еще успеем спокойно занять столик?

— Если нет, то я предложу метрдотелю содрать с тебя взятку, — ответил Баки, запирая кабинет.

— Сомневаешься в моей харизме и способностях пройти куда-либо бесплатно? — прищурившись, спросил Тони.

— Даже и не смею, — рассмеялся Баки. — Но поспешить нам действительно стоит.

Столик в небольшом семейном ресторанчике с итальянской кухней они нашли без проблем.

— Приятное место, — Тони крутил за ножку бокал вина, которое они заказали в ожидании еды. — Часто тут бываешь?

— Пару раз в неделю, — ответил Баки. — Когда доставка уже надоедает. Повар-то из меня никудышный.

Тони рассмеялся:

— Я как-то спалил сырный сэндвич в микроволновке.

— Ну, до таких высот я еще не поднимался, — поддел его Баки. — Мой максимум — пересолить яичницу. Не заработал язву в молодости я исключительно благодаря талантам Стива.

— У этого парня, наверное, нимб над головой светится, — пошутил Тони.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Баки. — Для этого у него слишком ослиное упрямство.

— Звучит скорее как комплимент.

Баки пожал плечами, задумавшись.

— Да, возможно, — сказал он наконец, — Стив много сил приложил, чтобы вытащить меня из того, чем я стал после ранения. Он и Сэм — парень из центра помощи ветеранам — тормошили меня почти год, пока не вернули к нормальной жизни.

Баки сжал и разжал бионический кулак, вспоминая, как очнулся в больнице без левой руки и еще долгие месяцы смирялся с тем, что это навсегда.

Тони отвлек его, положив ладонь на протез.

— Можно посмотреть? — спросил он.

Баки кивнул и протянул руку ближе. Тони наклонился ближе, рассматривая ее.

— Хорошая работа.

— Часть программы, начатой Кливлендским медицинским центром для ветеранов.

— Слышал о ней, — кивнул Тони. — Он подключен к нервным окончаниям?

— Да. Теперь я могу чувствовать форму, объем и, например, текстуру.

Тони нажал на указательный и средний пальцы, добиваясь противодействия, а потом провел по ладони. Баки повторил движение, прочертив линию от его запястья до основания безымянного. Тони улыбнулся и прижал раскрытую ладонь к протезу. Его пальцы были загорелыми, худыми и с кучей мелких шрамов от порезов и ожогов — обычных рабочих травм.

— Ваш заказ, господа, — сказал подошедший официант.

— Отлично, я успел жутко проголодаться, — весело ответил Тони, но, вопреки опасениям Баки, ладонь не убрал.

Пока официант расставлял тарелки, он продолжал время от времени нажимать то на один, то на другой палец Баки. И отпустил его ладонь только взявшись за приборы.

Ел Баки медленно, тщательно выверяя движения вилки в роботизированной руке. Обычно при новых знакомых он заказывал что-то не требующее двух приборов, потому что частенько время ужина могло увеличиться втрое, а сегодня задумался об этом уже только после того, как принесли лазанью. Но Тони не проявлял ни капли нетерпения. Он рассказал о встрече со Скоттом и нескольких историях из студенчества. Баки с ним было так легко, как, пожалуй, было только со Стивом.

Когда они, расплатившись, вышли, на улице уже смеркалось.

— Ты остановился в Бостоне? — спросил Баки.

— Да. В Кембридже нет пятизвездочных отелей, — пожал плечами тот. — А ты далеко живешь?

Баки указал на юго-запад.

— В паре минут отсюда.

— Тогда я, как настоящий джентльмен, которым хотела бы видеть меня мама, провожу тебя и вызову себе такси, — прижав руку к сердцу, сказал Тони.

— Как вам угодно, сэр, — с легким поклоном ответил Баки.

Они перешли дорогу и медленно зашагали по Портленд-стрит. Воздух уже был прохладным, и всего несколько человек встретились им по дороге.

— Сколько ты еще будешь в Бостоне? — спросил Баки.

Тони засунул руки в карманы брюк и шел, рассматривая асфальт.

— Точно до конца недели, а возможно и дольше, — он поднял взгляд. — Хочешь что-нибудь предложить?

Баки остановился у своего дома, и Тони повернулся к нему всем корпусом.

— Хочу, — кивнул Баки. — Если тебя может заинтересовать моя компания дольше, чем на два вечера.

— Парень, в тебе вроде было больше уверенности, — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Считай это тактическим отступлением.

Баки сделал небольшой шаг вперед и улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза сверху вниз. Тони не отошел, только слегка запрокинул голову и смотрел с любопытством.

— Черт, меня окружают сплошные военные, — тихо воскликнул он. — Хотя не могу отрицать, что в этом есть некоторые плюсы.

— Мне нравится твой оптимистичный настрой.

— Только он? — подняв бровь, спросил Тони с лукавой улыбкой.

— Нет, — Баки поднял правую руку и провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке, волосам, пока, наконец, не обхватил ладонью затылок. — Но крайне неосмотрительно с моей стороны будет начать раскармливать твое самолюбие уже сейчас.

— А у кого-то тут большие планы, — протянул Тони.

— Все варианты рассматриваются. А решение принимается голосованием.

— Меня устраивает, — сказал Тони и притянул его к себе.

Поцелуй был медленным, они скорее приноравливались и узнавали друг друга, никуда не спеша — этого почему-то и не требовалось. Легкие касания губ, языков и полное понимание, что это взаимно и желанно, кружили голову. Баки почувствовал, что Тони обхватил его бионическую руку, и сжал его ладонь в ответ. Ему хотелось, чтобы это мгновение продолжалось вечно. Тони свободной рукой растрепал его волосы и улыбнулся в поцелуй, когда Баки тихо застонал.

Они наконец оторвались друг от друга, но стояли все еще тесно прижимаясь, дыша одним нагретым воздухом.

— Надо идти, — с сожалением в голосе сказал Тони, — я обещал помощнице созвониться вечером.

— Надо, — ответил Баки.

Но разрывать объятия никто из них не спешил. Они еще раз медленно и глубоко поцеловались.

— У меня до сих пор нет твоего номера, — улыбнулся Тони ему в губы.

— Ужасное стечение обстоятельств, которое надо исправить, — отозвался Баки и, отстранившись немного, достал айфон. — Позвони себе с моего.

Тони быстро, одной рукой набрал номер. Секундой позже в его кармане заиграла «Back in black».

— AC/DC? — улыбнулся Баки. — Сколько тебе лет?

— Никакой критики моего музыкального вкуса, — ткнул его пальцем в грудь Тони, одновременно заказывая такси через приложение на своем телефоне.

— Хорошо, запомню, — с серьезным видом кивнул Баки.

— Молодец, — Тони еще раз быстро его поцеловал. — Мне все-таки пора. Увидимся завтра.

Он сделал шаг назад, все еще сжимая его бионическую руку и широко улыбаясь.

— До завтра.

Баки последний раз сжал его ладонь и отпустил. Тони оглянулся, подмигнул ему и сел в подъехавшую машину. Баки проследил за ним взглядом, пока такси не исчезло за поворотом, и пошел домой. Он чувствовал себя непередаваемо счастливым и как будто даже целым.


End file.
